Five Times the Cloud
by triedunture
Summary: A spell goes haywire leaving behind five Clouds instead of just one. Leon has to keep them busy. CloudLeon yaoi. Warnings: graphic yaoi sex.


Written for 30sexscenes on LJ. Theme #23: Orgy

* * *

When Leon opened his door to see what was happening in the living room, he blinked once. Twice. And said, "You have got to be kidding."

Not one, not two, but _five_ Clouds turned and answered, "It's not funny."

Merlin was beside himself. "The spell is a success!" the wizard crowed. "With this multiplication magic, the town will have enough food to feed everyone. Delightful. Brilliant. Tremendous!"

"Insane!" one of the Clouds shouted.

"Idiotic," another muttered.

One had collapsed on the sofa in what looked like near-tears. The other two were quietly whispering amongst themselves.

"Hold on," Leon cried. "What going on here?"

Every single identical blond swordsman pointed accusingly at Merlin. "He made more of me!" they all screamed.

"It was a simple mistake. I was trying to duplicate a chicken, but the spell went a little off course, and, well, you know, these things aren't an exact science," Merlin told Leon. "But at least I know it works now."

The two whispering Clouds were trying to comfort the Cloud who was having a slight breakdown. "Pull it together," one hissed. "You look like a girl."

"Is he…they…like this permanently?" Leon asked, wildly looking from one clone to another.

"No, no, of course not. In 24 hours, the spell wears off and the doppelgangers disappear. Clever, yes?" the wizard said with a smirk.

"So…if you ate a chicken that had been cloned, would it disappear out of your stomach?" one Cloud wondered.

Merlin opened his mouth, shut it, and then muttered into his beard. "I hadn't thought of…oh, dear. Back to the drawing board, I suppose."

"Wait!" Leon grabbed the old man's arm before he could flee. "Which one is the real Cloud?"

"I am," all five said, raising their hands.

"Well, they're all sort of the same. Same memories, same bodies." Merlin scratched his head. "I guess we'll know in a day which one is the real one. He'll stay behind, of course."

"A whole day?" Leon said in despair. "What am I supposed to do with them all in the meantime?"

Merlin shrugged. "Play some sort of team sport? Now I really must go." And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Leon surveyed the living room in growing terror. The one Cloud seemed to have recovered from his fit of panic, and was now arguing loudly with two others that _they_ were the girls, not him. Another perfectly identical Cloud, down to his sword and scuffed boots, was pacing the carpet, mumbling to himself. The last one was trying to stop the three on the sofa from starting a fist fight.

"Listen up!" Leon barked. Five blond heads swiveled to face him. "We have to live through today, okay? So stop fighting, quit plotting," he glared at the pacing Cloud, "and calm down."

"Calm down?"

"I've been cloned!"

"And if this is how I really act, I think I might be kind of a jerk," one said sulkily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "You're an adult, Cloud. All of you," he said. "Just act like one and stop bickering."

A chorus of grumbles erupted from the clones.

"Stop bickering, he tells us."

"Thinks he's so great."

"…Tell you what _is_ great about Leon, though," one said with a smirk.

Grins formed on all five sets of lips. "Like that one time on the bike."

"Sure was a surprise. I mean, you'd think a guy like that would be shy." The Clouds all nodded, laughing amongst themselves, oblivious to Leon's face turning redder and redder.

"But he needed no coaxing at all. Remember how…?"

"Hey! Stop talking about me with…with…" Leon hesitated. "…other people."

One Cloud tossed his blond locks with a smile. "But these aren't other people. We're all the same person, right?"

The others all agreed. "In fact," one said with a gleam in his deep blue eyes, "we're all rather _entitled _to you, in a way."

"What?" the brunet cried. "No way. That's ridiculous. Four of you aren't even real."

"All the more reason to give those four the time of their short lives." One Cloud stood from the couch and threaded his gloved fingers through Leon's hair. "Trust me; we'll make it great for you."

Leon opened his mouth to protest, but another Cloud pressed up against his back, kissing the sensitive skin on the nape of his neck. His arguments faltered, turning into moans under the ministrations. Slowly, all five were crowded around him, touching him lazily, pulling away his leather jacket, undoing his red belts, tugging his white shirt over his head.

"If being with one of me is good," Cloud whispered into his left ear while another bit at his right, "imagine what five will be like."

"And we have all day," another said, falling to his knees and pressing hot kisses against Leon's stomach.

"Oh gods," the brunet groaned, melting into their collective embrace.

"He looks convinced," one said, pulling at his arm. "Let's take this into the bedroom, guys."

Leon felt himself being practically carried into his room and laid on the bed, being divested of the rest of his clothing. His mind was whirling in shock: five Clouds, five sets of glowing bedroom eyes, five pink mouths with five hot tongues darting out to taste his skin in random places, and five sets of hungry hands roaming over his body. It was a sensory overload. He had no choice but to submit.

His storm grey eyes opened slightly, and he was sure his pupils were dilated to inhuman size. He took in the sight of the Clouds above him. Two of them were staring at each other while plucking at Leon's nipples. One caught the brunet's eye and, with a smirk, leaned forward to kiss his twin. Leon watched as the two Clouds fought for dominance in the kiss, a hot battle of tongues and moans.

"Fuck," Leon panted, watching the display.

One Cloud finally broke the kiss, giving Leon a smug look. "You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" He glanced down at the brunet's hard cock, leaking against his bare stomach. "We haven't even touched you there yet."

"Let's try not to kill him, now," one Cloud warned, wiggling out of his black battle gear. Another Cloud lent a helping hand, and they began undressing each other. "Whichever one of us is real, I'm sure he'd want Leon intact by sunrise."

"I know _I_ would," another Cloud murmured against Leon's lips before kissing him deeply.

"Can't take much more of this," Leon gasped as one set of lips left his, only to have another in their place, exploring his mouth fiercely. "Or you guys _will_ kill me."

"Let's help him take the edge off," one Cloud suggested. He pulled his gloves off his pale hands, letting another doppelganger unzip and remove his sleeveless black shirt. All the Clouds were in various stages of undress now; some were completely free of their clothing, while others still had on shirts or pants.

The one who had just removed his gloves leaned forward and grasped Leon's cock, licking at the fluid that leaked from the tip.

"I want some," another Cloud murmured, laving the shaft with the flat of his tongue. The two of them took turns licking and sucking while a third massaged Leon's balls in his still-gloved hands.

The gunblader let out a growl and reached down to run his hands through all that blond hair, but the two others restrained him. Leon found each of his hands held in a powerful grip above his head, with twin sets of blue eyes staring down at him.

"You look good when you're helpless," a Cloud commented, idly flicking a nail over one of Leon's hard nipples.

Leon thrashed his head from side to side, his long brown hair sticking to his sweaty brow. The sensations of all the Clouds working his cock and balls…it was too much to handle.

"Fuck, oh fuck…" Leon cried out as one blond sucked hard at the head of his cock. "Fuck me. Fuck me, please," the brunet babbled.

"You heard him," a Cloud said with a grin. "Someone get him ready."

"Let me." The Cloud that had been playing with his balls gave up his task to reach for the nightstand drawer. The lube bottle clicked open suddenly, and Leon felt a slick finger breaching him.

"Relax," another Cloud whispered in his ear. "You've got a lot of us to go through."

"All of you?" Leon gasped as a second finger entered him. He looked down to see that two Clouds each had placed one finger in him, and were carefully stretching him in unison.

"Don't worry," one Cloud laughed, watching more moisture beads appear at the tip of Leon's cock. "I think he likes the idea."

"Who gets him first?" a Cloud asked, lifting one of Leon's knees to spread his legs wider. Leon gave a shout as the two fingers inside his body twisted deliciously before retreating. "He's ready."

"We'll take turns," another Cloud said with a nod. "Honor system, guys. Once you're done, let someone else have a chance."

"Get on your hands and knees, Leon," was whispered in his ear. He couldn't be sure which one had said it; everything was becoming one big blur of pale skin and wonderful feelings. Leon pushed himself up shakily and flipped over onto his knees. Strong hands pressed down on his back, and he found himself bent over.

Cloud's cock pressed into him steadily, hard, unrelenting. Leon cried out, his head falling to touch the mattress as he tried to get his trembling body under control. Cloud paused when he was fully inside, waiting for Leon to adjust. The other Clouds let their hands roam over Leon, grazing his twitching cock, his pebbled nipples. One hand cupped his face and traced his lips. When Leon opened his mouth to taste the fingertips, they were shoved inside his mouth.

"Suck," another Cloud growled.

"Ready now?" an identical voice asked. Leon nodded in answer, closing his eyes as he sucked on the fingers.

Behind him, a Cloud grasped his hips and began moving in him, slow strokes in and out. Leon moaned and rocked back to meet the strokes. Every time his flesh made contact with Cloud's hips, their skin made a slapping sound.

"Can I use his mouth?" one Cloud asked. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

"What do you think, Leon? Want to suck his cock with I'm fucking you?" the Cloud behind him laughed, picking up the pace slightly and running his nails down Leon's back.

Leon opened his hazy eyes to see the other Clouds before him, holding their leaking erections. The closet one still had his black pants on with the fly open. He lifted Leon's chin with one hand and nudged the wet head of his cock against Leon's lips with the other. The brunet moaned and took it in his mouth, feeling the cock in his ass speed up even more at the sound.

"He's so good at this," the Cloud in front of him groaned, grabbing a handful of his hair.

"I have an idea," another said. "Spread him wider for me."

Leon felt the man fucking him part his cheeks, and then another Cloud ran his slick tongue around his filled hole.

The brunet let the cock in his mouth fall out for a moment while he gasped for breath. "Oh fucking hell, oh shit…"

"I'm going to cum," the Cloud behind him grunted. "Oh, fuck."

"More, don't stop," the other Cloud demanded, pulling Leon's head back down to his cock. Leon moaned around it, feeling the other's seed spurt deep into his body. There was so much, he felt a small trickle running down the back of his thigh.

"You love this," one of the Clouds whispered in his ear. Leon squeezed his eyes shut tight, feeling another hard cock against his hole. "You want more?"

Leon could only grunt in reply around the cock in his mouth. The other Cloud pushed into him, the path made easier by the previous blond.

"Would you cum already?" a Cloud said in frustration. Leon opened his eyes to see the one he was sucking being lavished by another. One Cloud pressed up against another from behind, pinching at his pink nipples. "I want use his mouth too, so finish up."

"So close, so close," the pinned Cloud chanted, thrusting his cock down Leon's throat.

"Come on, then." The antagonizing Cloud clamped the other's nipples brutally between his thumbs and forefingers, causing him to cry out in pain. Leon's eyes widened as the Cloud shot a huge load into his mouth. A few drops escaped his lips, but as the cock left his mouth, another Cloud leaned forward to lick them away.

Through all of this, Leon was still being fucked harder and harder from behind. He fought the whimpers that threatened to spill from his mouth as a Cloud kissed him.

"You're so beautiful," he said seriously.

Leon blinked, panting heavily. He didn't feel beautiful; felt he sweaty and cum-covered. He felt fucked. And he felt good.

"Hey, I've been patiently waiting my turn," one of the Clouds protested. "Shouldn't let that pretty mouth go to waste."

"Let him catch his breath," the Cloud who had kissed him said. "And let him cum. He looks about to burst."

"Hold on, oh, fuck," the Cloud behind him said. Leon felt him pull out quickly, and hot jets of cum painted his back. "Ah, that was good."

"Here, I've got you. You shouldn't stay on your knees for so long." The sympathetic Cloud maneuvered him to the edge of the bed, and splayed him on his lap. His hard cock slid along Leon's ass, and they both moaned.

The brunet looked down to see another Cloud kneeling on the floor between his spread legs. With a grin, he said, "Your turn for a little release."

Leon's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the Cloud started sucking him off. At the same time, the Cloud sitting behind him slid into his body. Leon shut his eyes and rocked back on the hard erection beneath him, then forward into the hot mouth in front of him. The dual stimulation was pure bliss.

Gently, Leon felt his head being turned until his attention fell on another Cloud, standing with one foot propped up on the bed and one on the floor. His hard cock was within easy reach of Leon's mouth, and without a second thought, he leaned over to capture it between his lips.

"He's _too_ good at that," the Cloud gasped.

"Such a good little slut." Another Cloud pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"The best. Oh fuck," another said off to the side, away from where the three were torturing Leon's body with pleasure. The brunet stopped sucking the cock for a moment, wrapping a hand around it instead as he looked for the source of the noise. The two other Clouds were behind them on the bed, one holding the other's legs back nearly to his ears and fucking him hard.

"Didn't know you were so…flexible," Leon panted, a hand stealing down to the Cloud on his knees and tugging at the blond spikes.

The Cloud who was getting fucked wrapped his arms around his twin's neck and smiled at Leon through his gasping breaths. "Someday I'll show you exactly how flexible I can be," he said.

"Fuck, I need it harder," the Cloud fucking Leon growled, his hands reaching under Leon's thighs to pick him up and control the man's movements. He slammed into Leon, making the other man howl over and over. The other Cloud silenced him by shoving his cock back in his mouth. Leon sucked greedily, moaning in time with the thrusts. The Cloud on the floor increased his ministrations as well, sucking impossibly hard while letting the others' movements fuck his mouth.

"I…I'm, oh—" The cock in Leon's mouth twitched, and the Cloud pulled it free to splash cum across his face. Leon blinked in surprise, but when he saw the last drops falling from the tip, he opened his mouth to let them drop on his tongue.

"That looked so hot," the Cloud behind him hissed, pumping feverishly into his body. The blond trembled, spilling into Leon's body. "Ah, so fucking great." He sank his teeth into the back of Leon's neck, and the brunet felt his body shudder uncontrollably.

"He's close," the Cloud on his knees advised. Leon shut his eyes, hearing the other two screaming their release behind him.

He tipped his head back onto a Cloud's shoulder, his breath caught in his throat, as he felt stream after stream of white hot cum shoot into the waiting mouth in front of him. He screamed Cloud's name, and five moans met his cries. Shaky hands stroked his sweaty brow, his heaving flanks. When the last of his intense orgasm had passed, Leon felt his eyes drifting closed. It seemed as if dozens of hands were arranging him on the bed, wiping down his face, his body, and tucking him into fresh-smelling sheets.

"You were fantastic," Cloud said, kissing his brow. "Just wonderful."

"Yeah?" Leon whispered, his eyes barely opening a slit. "I feel worn out."

More kisses landed on his face from all different directions. He felt warm bodies curling against each of his sides, another on top of his chest. Another pillowed his cheek against Leon's leg. The last rested his head against his hip. "We'll be here if you need anything. Get some rest," Cloud's voice said, and Leon let exhaustion take over, surrounded by the five of them.

When he woke up, only one Cloud remained, sleeping peacefully in his arms.


End file.
